Gran Depresión
La Gran Depresión fue la depresión económica más larga y severa jamás experimentada por el mundo occidental.«Great Depression | Definition, History, Causes, Effects, & Facts». Encyclopedia Britannica (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-06. Preludio En los cuarenta años de 1890 a 1930, la población de los Estados Unidos se duplicó, el valor de la propiedad agrícola aumentó tres veces y media, la producción de arrabio cuatro veces y media, las exportaciones cinco veces, la producción de carbón cinco veces y el tráfico de mercancías cinco veces. y media veces, pero los depósitos de los bancos comerciales aumentaron más de diecisiete veces y media. Por lo tanto, mientras que el stock de oro había aumentado proporcionalmente con el aumento de la producción industrial, la expansión del crédito bancario había superado a ambos y, por lo tanto, había sido a expensas de una reserva de oro que disminuía. El stock de oro monetario disponible para respaldar y canjear esta enorme cantidad de pasivos bancarios que se estaban creando, que había constituido el 25,3 por ciento del total de pasivos de deuda y depósitos de los bancos en 1865, y el 23,9 por ciento en 1880. se redujo constantemente bajo la presión del público sobre el interés bancario por cada vez más crédito, situándose en 1900 en el 20,4%, en 1910 en el 14,2% y en 1930 en el 10,4%. Tal había sido la disminución de las reservas que para la década 1920-1930, la banca se realizaba "con muy poco dinero". En 1900, la relación entre el efectivo en caja y los pasivos de depósito de los bancos comerciales se redujo al 14.8 por ciento, y en 1910 al 12.7 por ciento, el efectivo en caja en esos años fue de $ 706,302,000 y $ 1,366,164,000, respectivamente.Groseclose, Elgin (1977-06-01). Money and Man: A Survey of Monetary Experience (en inglés) (4th,Revised/Enlarged by Author edition edición). University of Oklahoma Press. ISBN 9780806113388. Consultado el 2018-11-06. Desde junio de 1914 hasta enero de 1920, cuando los depósitos a la vista crecieron en un 96.9 por ciento, los depósitos a largo aumentaron en un 126.1 por ciento. En el gran auge de la década de 1920, que comenzó después de la recesión de 1920–21 (una corta recesión, gracias a la reducción del presupuesto y la reducción de impuestos de Warren Harding)«Warren Harding and the Forgotten Depression of 1920». Intercollegiate Studies Institute: Educating for Liberty (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-06., los depósitos a la vista aumentaron de 1921 a 1929 en un 36,5%. Los depósitos a plazo en bancos se expandieron en el mismo período en un 75,9%. El gran auge de la década de 1920 (también llamados "Felices años veinte") fue impulsado en gran medida por la expansión del crédito en depósitos a plazo. La mayor expansión de los depósitos a plazo se produjo en Central Reserve Cities (Nueva York y Chicago), donde la FedTodas las operaciones de mercado abierto se llevaron a cabo, a diferencia de las ciudades de reserva y los bancos nacionales. Según lo reconocido por los funcionarios de la Reserva Federal, los depósitos a plazo o de ahorro eran entonces, para todos los propósitos prácticos, equivalentes a los depósitos a la vista y deberían pagarse a demanda en caso de una corrida bancaria. Con la aprobación de la Ley de la Reserva Federal, el presidente Wilson nombró a Benjamin Strong para el puesto más poderoso en el Sistema de la Reserva Federal, gobernador del Banco de la Reserva Federal de Nueva York. Hizo rápidamente esta posición dominante en el sistema y decidió la política de la Fed sin consultar o incluso contra los deseos de la Junta de la Reserva Federal en Washington. Fuerte fue el líder dominante de la Reserva Federal desde 1914 hasta su muerte en 1928. Persiguió una política inflacionaria para financiar el esfuerzo de guerra de la Primera Guerra Mundial, relacionado con los intereses de la Casa de Morgan. Otra motivación fue el intento de apuntalar el Banco de Inglaterra.en la década de 1920, cuando regresó al patrón oro con una libra sobrevaluada. Para evitar la pérdida de oro a los Estados Unidos, su gobernador Montagu Norman convenció en secreto a Strong de inflar para ayudar a Inglaterra. La expansión terminó solo después de la muerte de Strong y la Gran Depresión siguió poco después. En 1928, Strong admitió que "muy pocas personas realmente se dieron cuenta de que estábamos pagando la multa por la decisión que se tomó a principios de 1924 para ayudar al resto del mundo a recuperar una base financiera y monetaria sólida", es decir, para ayudar a Gran Bretaña. Mantener una forma falsa e inflacionaria de patrón oro.French, Douglas E.; Salerno, Joseph T. (2008-09-10). The Mystery of Banking (en english) (2nd edition edición). Ludwig von Mises Institute. ISBN 9781933550282. Consultado el 2018-11-06. La inflación también fue motivada por el deseo de ayudar a los exportadores estadounidenses (particularmente a los agricultores), mediante la estimulación de los préstamos extranjeros. Al mismo tiempo, EE.UU. Recurrió a una política proteccionista con el arancel Fordney-McCumber de 1922. En el auge de los préstamos extranjeros, otros países se vieron obstaculizados en tratar de vender sus productos a los Estados Unidos, pero se los alentó a pedir dólares. El gobierno no tenía ninguna autoridad en tiempos de paz para interferir con los préstamos, pero lo hizo ilegalmente. En 1921, el presidente Harding y su gabinete se reunieron con varios banqueros de inversión estadounidenses, a instancias del Secretario de Comercio Hoover., ser informado con anticipación de los préstamos extranjeros, para que el gobierno "pueda expresarse con respecto a ellos". Los banqueros estuvieron de acuerdo. Hoover comentó que incluso los préstamos incobrables ayudaron a las exportaciones estadounidenses y proporcionaron una forma barata de alivio y empleo. Más tarde, Hoover exigió a los banqueros que los agentes del Departamento de Comercio inspeccionaran los préstamos extranjeros. Ambas solicitudes fueron ignoradas en su mayoría. Aunque se admitió que no se podía hacer cumplir legalmente, todo se hacía en nombre de los "intereses nacionales".«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. Burbuja inmobiliaria Una salida para el crédito excesivo creado por el sistema bancario fue para financiar un auge inmobiliario urbano en los Estados Unidos. Durante la década 1920-1930, la gente se movía constantemente hacia las ciudades; la población de las sesenta y tres zonas metropolitanas (ciudades de 100,000 o más condados adyacentes) aumentó de 46,491,000 a 59,118,000, o de 44 por ciento de la población total a 48 por ciento. Setenta y cuatro por ciento del aumento de la población total durante la década ocurrió en las áreas metropolitanas. Siguió un gran auge de la construcción, el índice de contratos de construcción otorgados por la Junta de la Reserva Federal, 1923-1925, tomado de 100, subiendo de 63 en 1920 a 122 en 1925, y 135 en 1928. Este auge se produjo principalmente en oficinas de rascacielos y complejos desarrollos de apartamentos. , cuyas notas eran más fáciles de comercializar, en lugar de las modestas acomodaciones para una sola familia. El resultado fue que cuando la era había pasado, los barrios bajos todavía existían. En la ciudad de Nueva York, por ejemplo, donde se construyeron al menos cuatro rascacielos en estos años con el único objeto, al parecer, de superar el récord del edificio más alto del mundo, de un cuarto a un tercio de la población, dicen 1,800,000 personas, todavía Viviendas ocupadas que habían sido prohibidas treinta y tres años antes por la Ley de Viviendas de 1901.Groseclose, Elgin (1977-06-01). Money and Man: A Survey of Monetary Experience (en inglés) (4th,Revised/Enlarged by Author edition edición). University of Oklahoma Press. ISBN 9780806113388. Consultado el 2018-11-06. Predicciones La Gran Depresión fue predicha por varios economistas austríacos: * En Austria, el economista Ludwig von Mises vio que el problema se desarrollaba en sus primeras etapas y predijo a sus colegas en 1924 que el gran banco austriaco, Credit Anstalt, eventualmente se hundiría. Escribió un análisis completo de los puntos de vista monetarios de Irving Fisher , publicado en 1928, donde apuntó que la confianza de Fisher en los índices de precios era una vulnerabilidad clave que provocaría la Gran Depresión, concluyendo: "debido a la imperfección del número de índice, estos cálculos Llevar necesariamente en el tiempo a errores de proporciones muy considerables".kanopiadmin (2014-08-18). «The Causes of the Economic Crisis, and Other Essays Before and After the Great Depression | Ludwig von Mises». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-06. * F.A. Hayek publicó varios artículos a principios de 1929 en los que predijo el colapso del boom estadounidense. Felix Somary, quien al igual que Mises estudiaba en la Universidad de Viena, emitió varias advertencias a finales de la década de 1920. * En América, los economistas Benjamin Anderson y E.C. Hardwood también advirtieron que las políticas de la Reserva Federal causarían una crisis, y como Somary, fueron ignoradas en gran medida.«The Great Depression: Mises vs. Fisher | Mark Thornton». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-07 Albert H. Wiggin resumió en 1931 que "la depresión se ha prolongado y no se ha aliviado con el retraso en hacer los reajustes necesarios".«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. El choque El gran auge de la década de 1920 comenzó alrededor de julio de 1921, después de un año o más de fuerte recesión, y terminó alrededor de julio de 1929, cuando la producción y la actividad empresarial comenzaron a disminuir, aunque la famosa caída de la bolsa se produjo en octubre de ese año. Herbert Hoover , un ávido defensor del intervencionismo se convirtió en presidente. Las características de él eran las medidas "voluntarias" que el gobierno deseaba, con la amenaza implícita de que si las empresas no se "ofrecían voluntariamente" adecuadamente, pronto seguirían los controles obligatorios.«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. Después de la caída del mercado de valores, Hoover comenzó una serie de conferencias con grandes empresarios y líderes sindicales, diciéndoles que reducir los salarios (la respuesta estándar en depresiones anteriores) sería desastroso, porque entonces los trabajadores no harían lo suficiente para comprar el productos. Esta "liquidación" del trabajo solo profundizaría la depresión al reducir su "poder de compra". Los principales industriales se comprometieron a mantener los salarios, ampliar la construcción y compartir cualquier trabajo reducido, para cumplir con la solicitud de Hoover de que "el primer impacto debe caer en beneficios y no sobre salarios".«The Telegraph-Herald and Times-Journal - Google News Archive Search». news.google.com. Consultado el 2018-11-07.«Sarasota Herald-Tribune - Google News Archive Search». news.google.com. Consultado el 2018-11-07.«Gettysburg Times - Google News Archive Search». news.google.com. Consultado el 2018-11-07.«Lewiston Evening Journal - Google News Archive Search». news.google.com. Consultado el 2018-11-07.«The Tuscaloosa News - Google News Archive Search». news.google.com. Consultado el 2018-11-07.Herbert Hoover, The Memoirs of Herbert Hoover: The great depression, 1929-41, (New York: Macmillan, 1952) 44-45. Al mismo tiempo, la Reserva Federal se expandió rápidamente y bajó sus tasas de interés. Sus bancos miembros ampliaron sus depósitos en la última semana de octubre de 1929 solo en un 10%, principalmente en Nueva York. Hoover elogió a la Reserva Federal por el ahorro de bancos inestables y por restaurar la confianza.«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. Hoover prometió al bloque de granjas para apoyar las cooperativas y los precios de las granjas y estableció la Junta Federal de Agricultura(FFB). Haría préstamos multiusos a cooperativas agrícolas a tasas de interés bajas y establecería "corporaciones de estabilización" para controlar los excedentes agrícolas y reforzar los precios agrícolas. Su junta directiva estaba dominada por representantes de estas cooperativas agrícolas. Para combatir la caída de los precios, otorgó préstamos a los agricultores para mantener el trigo y el algodón fuera del mercado y luego comenzó a comprar los excedentes. Por un tiempo, los precios se mantuvieron altos y los agricultores aumentaron la producción, solo para descubrir que los precios caerían aún más. Cuando Estados Unidos mantuvo el trigo fuera del mercado, perdió su antigua participación en el comercio mundial de trigo. Se instó a los agricultores a disminuir su superficie cultivada, mientras que el gobierno todavía promovió proyectos de recuperación para aumentar la producción agrícola. Los excedentes de trigo se acumularon y los precios cayeron hasta tal punto que el FFB decidió deshacerse de las existencias de trigo en el extranjero. lo que resulta en una caída drástica en los precios del mercado. Los intentos por mantener el precio del algodón, la lana, el ganado, etc. también fracasaron. UNA "Se declaró que el fin de la producción agrícola , el movimiento pronto se convirtió en violencia y no logró detener la caída de los precios agrícolas, pero logró evitar algunas ejecuciones hipotecarias de sus miembros.«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. En 1930, se aprobó la Tarifa Smoot-Hawley , a pesar de las objeciones de muchos economistas y líderes industriales. Hoover originó un arancel más alto en los productos agrícolas para ayudar a los agricultores, pero se elevó en muchos otros productos. Muchos otros países han tomado represalias con sus propios aranceles y el comercio exterior ha disminuido significativamente. (De 1929 a 1932, las importaciones estadounidenses de Europa disminuyeron de $ 1,334 millones a solo $ 390 millones, mientras que las exportaciones estadounidenses a Europa disminuyeron de $ 2,341 millones a $ 784 millones. En general, el comercio mundial disminuyó en un 66% entre 1929 y 1934. 22 ) Además, para aliviar el problema del desempleo y para ayudar a mantener altos los salarios, el Presidente prohibió efectivamente la inmigración a los Estados Unidos.«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. En Europa En Europa, la crisis comenzó en serio con el Boden – Kredit Anstalt , el banco más importante de Austria y Europa del Este. Tuvo que fusionarse con la Oesterreichische – Kredit – Anstalt. Después de los intentos de rescate por parte de su gobierno y otros bancos. Cuando Austria declaró una unión aduanera con Alemania en marzo de 1931, el gobierno francés temió este hecho y varios bancos franceses insistieron repentinamente en el rescate de sus deudas de ambos países. El banco se derrumbó. Después de más intentos de rescate, el gobierno austriaco votó una garantía de $ 150 millones para el banco, pero en ese momento su crédito no tenía valor, y Austria pronto se declaró en bancarrota nacional al salirse del patrón oro. Más tarde, Alemania, Inglaterra y la mayoría de los demás países europeos renunciaron a sus obligaciones y también se salieron del patrón oro. Si bien el impacto en Estados Unidos no fue muy grande debido a la disminución del comercio internacional, ciertamente no ayudó, ni tampoco los muchos préstamos otorgados para apuntalar a los bancos extranjeros.«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. 1931, "El Año Trágico" La crisis empeoró en los EE. UU. En 1931. La producción continuó disminuyendo drásticamente, al igual que los precios y el comercio exterior, y el desempleo llegó a casi el 16 por ciento de la fuerza laboral. El índice de producción manufacturera de la Junta de la Reserva Federal (FRB), que había sido 110 en 1929 y 90 en 1930, cayó a 75 en 1931. El más golpeado, de acuerdo con la teoría del ciclo austriaco, fueron los bienes de los productores y las industrias de bienes de capital de orden superior , en lugar de las industrias de bienes de consumo. A pesar de los intentos por inflar, los depósitos bancarios y la oferta agregada de dinero.Cayó bruscamente, sobre todo a finales de año. El abandono británico del patrón oro, las fallas bancarias en el extranjero y el número creciente de fallas en el hogar causaron una creciente pérdida de confianza por parte de los estadounidenses en su sistema bancario. Los salarios también comenzaban a caer, primero en secreto, y luego abiertamente a fines de 1931.«THE PRESIDENCY: The Pledge». Time (en inglés estadounidense). 1931-04-13. ISSN 0040-781X. Consultado el 2018-11-07.«INDUSTRY: Next: Wages?». Time (en inglés estadounidense). 1931-04-13. ISSN 0040-781X. Consultado el 2018-11-07.«LABOR: When Winter Comes». Time (en inglés estadounidense). 1931-08-10. ISSN 0040-781X. Consultado el 2018-11-07.«LABOR: Deflated». Time (en inglés estadounidense). 1931-10-05. ISSN 0040-781X. Consultado el 2018-11-07.«LABOR: Rail Dickers». Time (en inglés estadounidense). 1931-11-09. ISSN 0040-781X. Consultado el 2018-11-07. El producto nacional bruto bajó de $ 91.1 mil millones en 1930 a $ 76.3 mil millones en 1931. Los ingresos totales del gobierno cayeron de $ 13.5 mil millones a $ 12.4 mil millones, pero los gastos gubernamentales totales aumentaron de $ 13.9 mil millones a $ 15.2 mil millones, en gastos federales, en lugar de estatales y locales. (Los gastos federales aumentaron de $ 4.2 mil millones en 1930 a $ 5.5 mil millones en 1931). En medio de una gran depresión, cuando las personas necesitaban ser liberadas de las cargas gubernamentales, el peso muerto del gobierno aumentó de 16.4 por ciento a 21.5 por ciento del producto privado bruto. De un modesto superávit en 1930, el gobierno federal acumuló un enorme déficit de $ 2.2 mil millones en 1931.«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. El alivio directo se refería a la única esfera en la que el presidente Hoover parecía preferir la acción voluntaria a la gubernamental. La Cruz Roja se opuso a un proyecto de ley, a principios de 1931, que le otorgaría $ 25 millones para ayuda, declarando que "en gran medida destruiría las donaciones voluntarias". Muchas organizaciones privadas de caridad, filántropos y trabajadores sociales tenían los mismos puntos de vista. Se consideró que el alivio del desempleo gubernamental tenía un papel en la creación y la perpetuación del desempleo en Gran Bretaña (el "reparto"). Fue atacado por muchos líderes empresariales, entre ellos Henry Ford, los líderes de la Asociación Nacional de Fabricantes y la Cámara de Comercio, y el ex presidente Coolidge.«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. La Ley Davis-Bacon fue firmada por el presidente Hoover en 1931. Ordenó que el gobierno federal pague los salarios vigentes (sindicales) para proyectos de obras públicas. Se ha argumentado que la Ley Davis-Bacon era una ley de Jim Crow, ya que su intenciónWilliams, Walter. «Congress's insidious discrimination». www.jewishworldreview.com. Consultado el 2018-11-07. y su efectoDavid Bernstein, "The Davis-Bacon Act: Let's Bring Jim Crow to an End", Cato Institute Briefing Papers (Enero 18 de 1993). era evitar que los trabajadores negros no sindicalizados y de bajos salarios compitan con los trabajadores blancos sindicalizados de salarios más altos . Hoover promovió y apoyó la legislación, ya que creía que "la esencia de una gran producción es un salario alto... Porque depende de un rango de consumo cada vez mayor que se obtiene del poder de compra de los salarios reales altos..."Herbert Hoover, Las memorias de Herbert Hoover: Volumen 2, El Gabinete y la Presidencia, 1920-33 , (Nueva York: Macmillan, 1952) 108. 1932, El New Deal de Hoover En una atmósfera de crisis, el presidente Hoover pidió medidas más drásticas, incluyendo más ayuda y préstamos gubernamentales. Con un déficit de $ 2 mil millones durante el año anual de 1931, Hoover sintió que tenía que hacer algo para combatirlo y decidió aumentar los impuestos. La Ley de Ingresos de 1932 fue uno de los mayores aumentos en impuestos que se haya promulgado en los Estados Unidos en tiempos de paz. Se revivieron muchos impuestos al consumo en tiempos de guerra, se impusieron impuestos a las ventas de gasolina, neumáticos, automóviles, energía eléctrica, malta, artículos de tocador, pieles, joyas y otros artículos; se incrementaron los impuestos de admisión y transferencia de acciones; se aplicaron nuevos impuestos a los cheques bancarios, transferencias de bonos, teléfono, telégrafo y radiomensajes; y el impuesto a la renta personal se incrementó drásticamente de la siguiente manera: la tasa normal se incrementó de un rango de 1½ por ciento a 5 por ciento, a 4 por ciento a 8 por ciento; Las exenciones personales se redujeron drásticamente y se eliminó un crédito del 25 por ciento. y los impuestos adicionales se incrementaron enormemente, de un máximo de 25 por ciento a 63 por ciento en los ingresos más altos. Además, el impuesto a las ganancias corporativas se incrementó del 12 por ciento al 13 por ciento, y se eliminó una exención para las pequeñas corporaciones; el impuesto al patrimonio se duplicó y el piso de exención se redujo a la mitad; y el impuesto a las donaciones, que se había eliminado, se restauró y se graduó hasta el 33%. Las tarifas postales se elevaron también. A pesar del drástico aumento en las tasas de impuestos, el ingreso federal total para 1932 disminuyó debido a la depresión más profunda, en parte causada por el aumento en las tasas de impuestos. Los ingresos federales totales, excluyendo las empresas gubernamentales, disminuyeron de $ 2.2 mil millones en 1931 a $ 1.9 mil millones en 1932; Incluidas las empresas gubernamentales, los ingresos federales cayeron de $ 3.4 mil millones a $ 3 mil millones. Los ingresos totales del gobierno cayeron de $ 12.4 mil millones a $ 11.5 mil millones. Como resultado, el enorme déficit federal continuó a pesar de una caída en los gastos del gobierno en 1932: los gastos federales cayeron de $ 5,5 mil millones a $ 4,4 mil millones, y los gastos agregados del gobierno cayeron de $ 15,2 mil millones a $ 13,2 mil millones (todos los números, incluidas las empresas gubernamentales). De los 1.700 millones de dólares en déficit público total, la mayor parte (1.400 millones de dólares) estaba en la cuenta del gobierno federal. Los gobiernos estatales y locales se vieron obligados a recortar sus gastos a cerca del nivel de sus menguantes recibos. Uno de los proyectos más siniestros para el gasto federal durante 1932 fue un movimiento del Congreso por un enorme bono de veteranos de $ 2 mil millones, que se financiará con una emisión de nueva moneda. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, el propio presidente Hoover comenzaba a tener dudas sobre una de sus políticas favoritas: las obras públicas. En una conferencia a fines de febrero, Hoover admitió que su programa de obras públicas, que casi había duplicado la construcción federal desde el inicio de la depresión, había fracasado. Era muy costoso, costaba más de $ 1200 por familia, no estaba disponible para los necesitados en regiones remotas y para aquellos que no podían realizar dicha labor, que, después de todo, era un trabajo no calificado. Para mayo, Hoover había revertido abiertamente su posición anterior. Como resultado, las obras públicas federales solo aumentaron $ 60 millones en 1932, hasta alcanzar los $ 333 millones. Las obras públicas no volverían a destacar realmente hasta la administración de Roosevelt. Manteniendo firme su creencia intervencionista de que la presión bajista sobre los salarios debe ser resistidaHerbert Hoover, Las memorias de Herbert Hoover: Volumen 2, El Gabinete y la Presidencia, 1920-33 , (Nueva York: Macmillan, 1952) 108., Hoover firmó la Ley Norris-Laguardia el 23 de marzo de 1932. Prohibió los contratos de "perro amarillo", eliminó la autoridad de los tribunales federales para emitir interdictos contra disputas laborales, y proporcionó una mayor facilidad para que los trabajadores se organicen«LABOR: Yellow Dog's End». Time (en inglés estadounidense). 1932-03-21. ISSN 0040-781X. Consultado el 2018-11-07.; Una historia histórica para el trabajo organizado. Si Hoover abrazó con entusiasmo otras formas de intervención, cedió terreno pero a regañadientes en un tema en el que había defendido el enfoque voluntario: el alivio directo. El gobernador Franklin D. Roosevelt de Nueva York abrió el camino para los programas de ayuda estatales en el invierno de 1931–1932, e indujo a Nueva York a establecer la primera autoridad estatal de ayuda: la Administración de Ayuda de Emergencia Temporal, equipada con $ 25 millones. Otros estados siguieron este liderazgo y se presentó un proyecto de ley para un programa federal de ayuda de $ 500 millones. El proyecto de ley fue rechazado, pero, a medida que se acercaba la depresión y se acercaban las elecciones presidenciales, la administración casi se rindió y aprobó la Ley de Construcción y Ayuda de Emergencia.de julio de 1932 - primera legislación federal de alivio de la nación. En total, la ayuda pública total en 120 de las principales áreas urbanas de la nación ascendió a $ 33 millones en 1929, $ 173 millones en 1931 y $ 308 millones en 1932. Una cosa sobre la que Hoover no se mostraba reticente: la inflación. La administración primero despejó el camino para el programa al aprobar la Ley Glass-Steagall en febrero, que (a) amplió enormemente los activos elegibles para los redescuentos con la Reserva Federal y (b) permitió a la Reserva Federal utilizar bonos del gobierno como garantía para su Notas, además de papel comercial. A fines de febrero de 1932, las reservas bancarias totales habían caído a $ 1.85 mil millones. En ese punto, el FRSlanzó un gigantesco programa de compra de valores del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. A fines de 1932, las reservas totales se habían elevado a $ 2.51 mil millones. Este enorme aumento de $ 660 millones en reservas en menos de un año no tiene precedentes en la historia anterior del Sistema. Si los bancos se hubieran prestado, la oferta monetaria de la nación habría aumentado en aproximadamente $ 8 mil millones. En cambio, la oferta de dinero cayó en $ 3.5 mil millones durante 1932, de $ 68.25 a $ 64.72 mil millones al final del año, y con el componente de depósito bancario cayendo en $ 3.2 mil millones. Hasta el segundo trimestre de 1932, los bancos de la nación siempre habían permanecido prestados, con solo un exceso insignificante de reservas. Después, los bancos acumularon reservas en exceso, y se estima que la proporción del exceso con respecto a las reservas bancarias totales aumentó de 2.4 por ciento en el primer trimestre de 1932 a 10. 7 por ciento en el segundo trimestre. Para el cuarto trimestre de 1932, el exceso de reservas se estimó en un doble del 20.3 por ciento de las reservas bancarias totales. Durante la década de 1920, un año típico podría encontrar 700 bancos en quiebra, con depósitos por un total de $ 170 millones. En 1930, 1350 bancos quebraron, con depósitos de $ 837 millones; en 1931, se derrumbaron 2.293 bancos, con depósitos de $ 1,690 millones; y en 1932, 1,453 bancos quebraron, teniendo $ 706 millones en depósitos. Este enorme aumento en las quiebras bancarias fue suficiente para hacer que cualquier banco se detuviera, particularmente cuando los banqueros sabían en sus corazones que ningún banco (fuera del banco ideal inexistente del 100 por ciento) podría soportar una carrera determinada. En consecuencia, los bancos permitieron que sus préstamos comerciales se agotaran sin aumentar sus inversiones. La inflación por parte del gobierno se convirtió en deflación por las políticas del público y los bancos. La economía estadounidense alcanzó las profundidades de la depresión durante 1932 y 1933, y sin embargo, había comenzado a crecer hacia mediados de 1932.«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. A medida que la Depresión empeoraba y las personas perdían su confianza en los bancos, decidieron tomar custodia de su efectivo. Al ver a una gran cantidad de personas sacando su dinero de los bancos, dinero que los bancos habían prometido proporcionar a pedido, el presidente Hoover los criticó por su " acaparamiento de traidores ". Organizó una campaña contra el acaparamiento y entregó una dirección de radio en la que le suplicó al público que dejara de acumular (es decir, que dejara de convertir sus depósitos bancarios en efectivo).«The Virtue of Hoarding | George Ford Smith». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-07. La reacción a esta creciente insistencia de la gente a reclamar su propiedad legítima y legal, fue una serie de vigorosos ataques a la propiedad derecho por estado tras estado. Uno por uno, los estados impusieron "vacaciones bancarias", permitiendo así a los bancos mantenerse en el negocio mientras se negaban a pagar virtualmente todos los reclamos justos de sus depositantes (un patrón que se había vuelto casi tradicional en Estados Unidos desde el pánico de 1819).«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. Los salarios nominales cayeron mucho más lentamente durante los primeros años de la Gran Depresión que el nivel general de precios (los precios al por mayor cayeron un 10 por ciento en 1930, un 15 por ciento en 1931)«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. (¡y aquellos que mantuvieron su trabajo experimentaron un aumento mayor en ¡Salarios reales (ajustados a la inflación), durante la década de los 20!Lee E. Ohanian, «What - or Who - Started the Great Depression?», NBER Working Paper No.15258 (agosto de 2009). Y así, el desempleo ha alcanzado niveles récord durante el primer y único término de Hoover. Cuando FDR volvió a cumplir con la promesa del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de canjear dólares por oro, la Reserva Federal podría inundar la economía con nuevos dólares, los precios comenzaron a subir nuevamente. Debido a que no se permitió que las tasas salariales cayeran a su nuevo nivel de compensación del mercado, la inflación de la moneda ha reducido paradójicamente el desempleo.«The Gold Standard and the Great Depression | Robert P. Murphy». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-07. La Reserva Federal ha ampliado las reservas bancarias en la década de 1930. En pánico ante el potencial inflacionario, duplicó los requisitos de la reserva mínima al 20 por ciento en 1938, lo que hizo que la economía cayera en picada de liquidación de créditos. La Fed, desde ese período, ha sido muy cautelosa sobre el grado de sus cambios y ha cambiado los requisitos de reserva bancaria con bastante frecuencia, pero en pasos muy pequeños, por fracciones del uno por ciento.Murray N. Rothbard. "The Case Against the Fed". Después de 1933, los billetes y depósitos de la Reserva Federal ya no se podían canjear en monedas de oro a los estadounidenses, su oro fue confiscado e intercambiado por billetes de la Reserva Federal, que se convirtieron en moneda de curso legal; y los estadounidenses estaban atrapados en un régimen de papel fiduciario emitido por el gobierno y la Reserva Federal.Murray N. Rothbard. "The Case Against the Fed". Revuelta fiscal en los Estados Unidos Ha habido una oposición generalizada a los impuestos sobre bienes raíces en ciudades de todo Estados Unidos y, de hecho, algunos estadounidenses no estaban pagando sus impuestos. El movimiento declinó rápidamente, algunos estudiosos reconocen cierta influencia, pero finalmente lo declaran un fracaso.Beito, David T.; "Taxpayers in Revolt: Tax Resistance During the Great Depression". Sin embargo, otros lo consideran un éxito rotundo. El proyecto de ley de aumento de impuestos masivo del Presidente Hoover que se convirtió en ley como la Ley de Ingresos de 1932, con muchos impuestos. Sin embargo, el impuesto más gravoso para muchos estadounidenses fue el impuesto a la propiedad. Los impuestos a la propiedad requerían que los contribuyentes hicieran un pago de impuestos explícito de un tamaño significativo del cual no podían evadir sin perder lo que a menudo era su parte más importante de propiedad y riqueza. Los impuestos a la propiedad han aumentado en la década anterior a la Depresión; a lo largo de la década de 1920, el impuesto general a la propiedad representó más del 90 por ciento de los impuestos recaudados por todas las ciudades con más de 30,000 habitantes. Una razón para esta dependencia fue que los ingresos por alcohol provenientes de los impuestos y licencias de venta se habían "secado" debido a la prohibición. La carga de los impuestos aumentó significativamente, incluso si las tasas impositivas permanecían igual. Otra fuente de ira de los contribuyentes fue que los salarios reales de los empleados públicos aumentaron casi un 12% entre 1929 y 1933. La morosidad fiscal aumentó de su tasa normal del 10% a más del 30%. La organización de protesta fiscal se formó rápida y espontáneamente en las regiones rurales en respuesta a las autoridades fiscales que venden la tierra de los agricultores. Las estimaciones ubicaron el número de organizaciones de contribuyentes entre 3,000 y 4,000 organizaciones en todo el país. El movimiento de limitación de impuestos fue efectivo en varios estados al establecer recortes y limitaciones en las tasas de impuestos a la propiedad. El segundo éxito, que fue tanto más importante como mucho menos obvio, fue la aprobación de la Enmienda 21 que revocó la prohibición del alcohol.. La legalización de las ventas de alcohol en la mayoría de los estados proporcionó a los gobiernos federales, estatales y locales un aumento en los ingresos fiscales para compensar los recortes en los impuestos a la propiedad al mismo tiempo que proporciona una disminución drástica en el precio del alcohol y, en efecto, otorga al público estadounidense un tipo de recorte fiscal. Los ingresos por impuestos a la renta cayeron un 60% de 1930 a 1933, lo que supuso una grave restricción financiera para el Congreso. La búsqueda de una fuente de ingresos alternativa llevó a la conversión de FDR de "seco" a "mojado" y resultó en la plataforma del Partido Demócrata de 1932 para solicitar la derogación a fin de proporcionar "un ingreso adecuado y necesario". El déficit de ingresos hizo posible la derogación y el impuesto al alcohol proporcionó el 13% de todos los ingresos federales para 1936.Mark Thornton and Chetley Weise. The Great Depression Tax Revolts Revisited., Journal of Libertarian Studies, Volume 15, no. 3 (Summer 2001).Mark Thornton and Chetley Weise. The Success of the Great Depression Tax Revolts. 1933, fin del término de Hoover Buscando la reelección, Hoover se jactó de sus muchas intervenciones con la economía, afirmando que "podríamos no haber hecho nada. Eso hubiero sido una ruina absoluta. En cambio, nos encontramos con la situación con propuestas a empresas privadas y al Congreso del programa más gigantesco de defensa económica y contra-ataque que haya evolucionado en la historia de la República. Ese programa está en acción".«American History». ThoughtCo. Consultado el 2018-11-07. Después de la elección de Roosevelt, a medida que se acercaba el nuevo mandato presidencial, circulaban oscuros rumores sobre el radicalismo de los asesores de Roosevelt y sobre su disposición a abandonar el estándar del oro. En consecuencia, no solo el "acaparamiento" de oro por parte de los extranjeros desarrolló un impulso, sino que incluso la acumulación de oro por parte de los ciudadanos nacionales. Por primera vez en la depresión, los ciudadanos estadounidenses comenzaron a perder confianza en el dólar mismo. La pérdida de confianza alcanzó su apogeo en febrero de 1933, el mes anterior a la inauguración de Roosevelt. En ese mes, el stock monetario de oro cayó en $ 173 millones, y el dinero en circulación aumentó en la cantidad fenomenal de $ 900 millones, reflejo de la pérdida de confianza interna. El dinero en circulación totalizó $ 5.4 mil millones a fines de enero y $ 6.3 mil millones a fines de febrero. $ 700 millones de este aumento fueron en billetes de la Reserva Federal y $ 140 millones en monedas de oro y certificados de oro. La Reserva Federal hizo todo lo posible para combatir este tirón deflacionario de las reservas bancarias, pero sus medidas inflacionarias solo sirvieron para disminuir aún más la confianza en el dólar. La oferta monetaria total bajó de $ 64.72 a $ 61.61 mil millones en 1933, y todo o más de esta caída tuvo lugar en la primera mitad del año. Las fallas bancarias se dispararon durante este período. El número de quiebras de bancos comerciales aumentó de 1.453 en 1932 a 4.000 en 1933 (la mayoría de las cuales tuvo lugar en el primer trimestre). La reacción a esta creciente insistencia de la gente a reclamar su propiedad legal legítima, fue una serie de ataques a los derechos de propiedad por estado tras estado. Uno por uno, los estados impusieron los "feriados bancarios" por orden de compra, permitiendo a los bancos mantenerse en el negocio mientras se niegan a pagar virtualmente todos los reclamos justos de sus depositantes. El movimiento de los días festivos comenzó en serio con la proclamación de un feriado de ocho días el 14 de febrero de 1933 por el gobernador William Comstock de Michigan. Esto precipitó las corridas bancarias y la deflación de la última parte de febrero y los depositantes comenzaron una intensa lucha para sacar su dinero de los bancos. Muchos bancos nacionales, que habían trabajado duro para mantenerse en una posición al menos relativamente sólida, no querían usar el privilegio especial de las vacaciones bancarias, y tuvieron que ser obligados a hacerlo. Para el 4 de marzo, todos los estados de la Unión habían declarado un feriado bancario, y el escenario estaba listo para el dramático e ilegal cierre de todos los bancos del Presidente Roosevelt. El presidente Roosevelt cerró todos los bancos en todo el país durante una semana, del 6 al 13 de marzo, y muchos bancos permanecieron cerrados por más tiempo. Las restricciones contra el llamado "acaparamiento" continuaron después, y gran parte del oro atesorado se devolvió a los bancos luego de la amenaza de la Reserva Federal de publicar una lista, por completo desprecio público, de los principales "acaparadores de oro". El Sr. Hoover dejó el cargo en marzo de 1933, en la profundidad de la depresión más grande en la historia de Estados Unidos. La producción había disminuido en más de la mitad: la producción industrial había estado en un índice de 114 en agosto de 1929, y luego cayó a 54 en marzo de 1933. El desempleo persistía en casi el 25 por ciento de la fuerza laboral, y el producto nacional bruto También había caído casi a la mitad. El mayor impacto fue la inversión, especialmente la construcción de negocios, esta última cayó de unos $ 8,7 mil millones en 1929 a $ 1,4 mil millones en 1933. El índice de producción manufacturera no duradera cayó de 94 a 66 desde agosto de 1929 hasta marzo de 1933, una disminución de 30 por ciento; El índice de manufacturas duraderas cayó de 140 a 32, en el mismo período, una disminución del 77 por ciento. En las industrias de bienes duraderos (p. Ej., Construcción, carreteras, metales, hierro y acero, madera, ferrocarriles, etc.) se estimó que su empleo total se redujo de 10 millones en 1929 a 4 millones en 1932–1933, mientras que el empleo en las industrias de bienes de consumo (por ejemplo, alimentos, agricultura, textiles, electricidad, combustible, etc.) solo se redujo de 15 millones a 13 millones en el mismo periodo. Los precios de las acciones (industriales) cayeron un 76 por ciento durante la depresión, los precios al por mayor cayeron un 30 por ciento y la oferta monetaria total se redujo en una sexta parte. Las tasas de salarios se mantuvieron muy altas durante los dos primeros años de la depresión. Para 1932, sin embargo, con las ganancias eliminadas, la presión se hizo demasiado grande y los salarios bajaron considerablemente. Sin embargo, la caída total en el período 1929–1933 fue solo del 23 por ciento, menos que la caída de los precios al por mayor. Por lo tanto, los salarios reales, para los trabajadores que aún permanecen empleados, en realidad aumentaron. Mientras que las ganancias reales promedio por hora aumentaron, las horas reales trabajadas en la industria cayeron drásticamente durante la depresión. Las horas semanales promediaron más de 48 en 1929, y cayeron a menos de 32 a mediados de 1932. En ninguna depresión previa las horas trabajadas se redujeron en más del 10 por ciento. Esta fue una forma de reducción del empleo causada por la política de salarios altos. Como resultado, las ganancias semanales promedio cayeron en más del 40 por ciento durante la depresión, y las ganancias semanales reales cayeron en más del 30 por ciento. Pero los más afectados fueron los desempleados, cuyo porcentaje aumentó al 25 por ciento entre 1932 y 1933, y alcanzó el 47 por ciento en industrias manufactureras seleccionadas. La caída en horas hombre combinada con la caída en el promedio de ganancias por hora causó una caída realmente precipitada en el total de las nóminas de pago de la fábrica, la base del mismo "poder de compra" que se suponía que la política debía sostener.«La Gran Depresión (Nueva Biblioteca de la Libertad nº 49) eBook: Murray N. Rothbard, Unión Editorial, Juan Ramón Rallo, Jesús Huerta de Soto, Iván Carrion: Amazon.es: Tienda Kindle». www.amazon.es. Consultado el 2018-11-06. El New Deal Artículo principal: New Deal Campaña de Roosevelt Bajo la plataforma demócrata de 1932, que Franklin D. Roosevelt respaldó, contenía varios subsidios y regulaciones, pero apenas abarcaba la enorme expansión del poder federal que FDR lograría. La primera tabla exigía "una reducción inmediata y drástica de los gastos gubernamentales al eliminar comisiones y oficinas inútiles, consolidar departamentos y oficinas, y eliminar la extravagancia para lograr un ahorro de no menos del veinticinco por ciento en el costo del gobierno federal".«1932 Democratic Party Platform | The American Presidency Project». www.presidency.ucsb.edu (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-07. Los tablones subsiguientes exigieron un presupuesto equilibrado, un arancel bajo, la derogación de la Prohibición, "una moneda sólida que debe preservarse a toda costa", "no interferencia en los asuntos internos de otras naciones" y "la eliminación del gobierno de todos los campos de Empresa privada, excepto cuando sea necesario para desarrollar obras públicas y recursos naturales en el interés común ". El documento concluyó con una cita de Andrew Jackson: "igualdad de derechos para todos; privilegio especial para ninguno". La campaña de FDR reflejó esa plataforma. Acusó a Herbert Hoover de "gastos imprudentes y extravagantes", y además denunció al titular republicano por creer que "deberíamos centrar el control de todo en Washington lo más rápido posible". Incluso cuando pedía intervenciones en la economía, generalmente expresaba sus palabras en el lenguaje de los antiguos liberales de igualdad de trato en lugar de la visión de los nuevos liberales de la planificación central ilustrada. En su famoso discurso del Hombre Olvidado de abril de 1932Transcripción del discurso del 7 de Abril de 1932 hecho por Franklin D. Roosevelt., el candidato demócrata señaló la ola de ejecuciones hipotecarias que barren la nación. Notando que Hoover había creado un "fondo de dos mil millones de dólares... Puesto a disposición de los grandes bancos, los ferrocarriles y las corporaciones de la Nación", FDR afirmó que el gobierno debería "proporcionar al menos la misma ayuda al pequeño individuo. Como lo está dando ahora a los grandes bancos y corporaciones ". Una vez en el cargo, la nueva administración efectivamente rechazó la Prohibición, y eventualmente también redujo algunas barreras comerciales. En el momento de la muerte de FDR, el poder de la burocracia federal había crecido tan enormemente que Hoover fue ampliamente recordado como el último apóstol del laissez faire.Jesse Walker. "The New Franklin Roosevelts", 10 de abril de 2008. Se hace referencia 2010-06-20. Roosevelt prometió abolir la desastrosa política de la prohibición del alcohol (que probablemente fue tan importante como cualquier otra cosa para asegurar su elección), y protestó contra el gasto excesivo de Hoover.Tom G. Palmer. "After the Welfare State" (pdf). "Bismarck's Legacy", p. 41. Referenced 2013-01-15.Franklin D. Roosevelt. "140 - Campaign Address on Agriculture and Tariffs at Sioux City, Iowa", September 29, 1932. Citado el 2013-01-15. Política Una característica principal de la política económica del New Deal fueron los cárteles industriales patrocinados por el gobierno (la Ley de Recuperación Nacional ); cárteles agrícolas (la Ley de Ajuste Agrícola ); y los cárteles del trabajo (las leyes Norris-LaGuardia y Wagner ). El propósito de cualquier cartel es restringir la producción y aumentar los precios. Los niveles más bajos de producción conducen a un mayor desempleo, que es exactamente lo que hicieron la NRA y la AAA. La NRA era casi idéntica al sistema corporativista italiano que existía en ese momento. En Italia, cada grupo comercial o industrial se organizó en una asociación "corporativa" controlada por el gobierno que tenía el poder de planificar la producción y los precios. En los EE. UU., La ANR organizó a cada industria en asociaciones comerciales supervisadas por el gobierno federal llamadas "Autoridades de Código", que también podrían limitar la producción y fijar los precios. Las leyes antimonopolio se dejaron de lado explícitamente. Se crearon más de 700 códigos industriales y fueron aplicados rigurosamente por miles de ejecutores de códigos gubernamentales que, "podrían ingresar a la fábrica de un hombre, enviarlo, alinear a sus empleados, someterlos a un minucioso interrogatorio, tomar sus libros al instante". Un desafortunado sastre de Nueva Jersey llamado Jack Magid se hizo famoso a nivel nacional luego de que fue arrestado, condenado y encarcelado por el código policial por el "crimen" de prensar una prenda de vestir por 35 centavos cuando el Código de Sastres fijó el precio en 40 centavos. La NRA fue declarada inconstitucional por la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos el 27 de mayo de 1935.«A New, New Deal | Thomas J. DiLorenzo». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-07. Un estudio de la Ley señaló que "la disposición de concesión de licencias, que otorga al presidente el poder de la vida o la muerte sobre las empresas comerciales, es el arma definitiva para hacer cumplir la ley y la piedra angular de los poderes otorgados al presidente ... la extensión más extraordinaria de la presidencia". poder en la historia americana ". La decisión del Tribunal Supremo ha señalado que la "competencia leal" no está definida en la ley y podría ser una designación conveniente para cualquier conjunto de leyes que se proponga y el presidente puede aprobar. Se dictaminó que la NIRA era "una delegación inconstitucional del poder legislativo". Pero después de la amenaza de Roosevelt en 1937, los jueces sucumbieron a cualquier definición creativa de justicia que el Congreso o las agencias federales eligieran proclamar. Por ejemplo, en 1942, el Congreso aprobó la Ley de Control de Precios de Emergencia, que creó una Oficina de Administración de Precios. La OPA tenía un amplio poder para fijar o abatir los precios en cualquier industria o actividad que considerara "relacionada con la defensa", un término vago que podría abarcar prácticamente toda la economía nacional. La ley no contenía pautas sustanciales para las decisiones del administrador, sino que simplemente exigía precios que "a su juicio serán generalmente justos y equitativos".James Bovard. "Cutthroat Competition and Dead Chickens", The Future of Freedom Foundation, abril de 1999. Efectos El gobierno de Roosevelt también organizó varios esquemas de fijación de precios en los mercados laborales, principalmente en beneficio de los sindicatos. Los impuestos sobre la nómina para financiar los programas de Seguro Social y Seguro de Desempleo incrementaron las cuentas salariales de los empleadores aún más, lo que también redujo el nivel de empleo. Según una estimación econométrica, los aumentos de los costos de nómina exigidos por el gobierno agregaron casi 1,2 millones de personas a las tiradas de desempleo para 1938. La tasa de desempleo durante el período 1933-1940 promedió alrededor del 18% y fue tan alta como 28.3% en marzo de 1933. A fines de 1938, en vísperas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la tasa de desempleo en los Estados Unidos todavía se mantenía en poco más del 18 por ciento. y fue más alto que en 1933, el primer año en el cargo del presidente Franklin D. Roosevelt. Esto ocurrió a pesar de (o más bien, debido a) seis años de niveles sin precedentes de intervención gubernamental en la economía de los Estados Unidos. La recuperación estadounidense fue más lenta que en la mayoría de las naciones europeas; para 1937, la tasa de desempleo en Gran Bretaña había descendido al 10,3 por ciento. La Corporación Financiera de Reconstrucción de Herbert Hoover fue ampliamente ampliada por Roosevelt, pero su efecto fue hacer que los mercados de capital fueran menos eficientes, prolongando aún más la Depresión. Como lo explicó el director de RFC, Jesse Jones, en su autobiografía, Cincuenta mil millones de dólares , "la ley especifica que debemos prestar solo donde el prestatario no puede obtener el dinero de otros en términos razonables". Es decir, sólo para los prestatarios sin crédito. Guiados por esta directiva, Jones y la RFC redirigieron miles de millones de dólares en capital valioso a negocios políticamente conectados pero económicamente cuestionables. "Incluso prestamos dinero a dueños de un grupo de renos en Alaska", se jactó Jones. La RFC fue abolida en 1955 bajo una nube de corrupción y escándalo. Los programas de obras públicas de Roosevelt pueden haber sido un fracaso económico, pero fueron un éxito político rotundo, ya que proporcionaron oportunidades prácticamente ilimitadas para el patrocinio político. En 1939, un Comité especial del Senado de los Estados Unidos para Gastos de Campaña investigó los programas y encontró que en muchos estados los trabajadores debían firmar un compromiso para votar a los demócratas y, en algunos casos, a hacer contribuciones a las campañas, como condición para el empleo. Las empresas que vendían suministros al gobierno debían en algunos lugares hacer contribuciones de campaña al Partido Demócrata a cambio de los contratos. El New Deal fue en gran parte una operación legalizada de reorganización.«The Curse of Good Government | William L. Anderson». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-07 Los miles de millones de Roosevelt, hábilmente usados, habían destruido todas las máquinas políticas en Estados Unidos. El patrocinio en el que una vez vivieron y el dinero local que una vez tuvieron que desembolsar para ayudar a los pobres era trivial en comparación con las vastas inundaciones de dinero que Roosevelt controlaba. Y ningún jefe político podría competir con él en ningún condado de Estados Unidos en la distribución de dinero y empleos.John T. Flynn. "The Roosevelt Myth" (pdf), p. 65; 1948. Como Henry Morgenthau, el secretario del tesoro y uno de los hombres más poderosos de Estados Unidos, dijo ante los demócratas en el Comité de Medios y Caminos de la Cámara en 1939: "Hemos intentado gastar dinero. Estamos gastando más de lo que hemos gastado antes y no funciona. Y solo tengo un interés, y si me equivoco ... alguien más puede tener mi trabajo. Quiero ver esto país próspero. Quiero ver a la gente conseguir un trabajo. Quiero ver a la gente comer lo suficiente. Nunca hemos cumplido nuestras promesas ... Yo digo que después de ocho años de esta Administración tenemos tanto desempleo como cuando Empezamos... ¡Y una enorme deuda para arrancar!".Noble, Barnes &. «New Deal or Raw Deal?: How FDR's Economic Legacy Has Damaged America». Barnes & Noble (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-07. Referencias Enlaces externos * Gran Depresión, vía Wikipedia. * Great Depression, ensayo de Gene Smiley en The Concise Encyclopedia of Economics. * John T. Woolley and Gerhard Peters, The American Presidency Project. Santa Barbara, CA. Literatura * Bibliography on the Great Depression, por David Gordon, 2009. * "What You Must Read About the Great Depression" por David Gordon, Febrero 2009. * The Myth that Is FDR por Garet Garrett, Enero 2010. * Did Hoover Really Slash Spending? por Robert P. Murphy, Mayo 2010 * Free Markets or Free Lunches? por Lawrence W. Reed, Enero de 1998. * Great Myths of the Great Depression por Lawrence W. Reed, Enero 1998. * The Gold Standard and the Great Depression por Robert P. Murphy, Octubre 2009. * The New Deal Debunked (again) por Thomas J. DiLorenzo, Septiembre de 2004. * Wartime Prosperity? A Reassessment of the U.S. Economy in the 1940s por Robert Higgs, Marzo 1992. * From Central Planning to the Market por Robert Higgs, 1999. * My Summer Reading: Hyper-Inflation in Weimar Germany por Ralph Fucetola, Septiembre de 2009. * The Great Depression: Mises vs. Fisher por Mark Thornton, Noviembre de 2008. * The Depression You’ve Never Heard Of: 1920-1921 por Robert P. Murphy, Diciembre de 2009. * Reliving the Crash of '29 por Murray N. Rothbard, Noviembre de 1979. * Dangerous Lessons of 1937 por Jonathan M. Finegold Catalan, Febrero de 2010. * The Real Reason for FDR's Popularity por Mark Thornton, Octubre de 2010. * Is Budget Austerity Modern-Day Hooverism? por Robert P. Murphy, Abril de 2011. * "The Great Depression" por Hans F. Sennholz, Octubre 1969. * "Did Capitalism Cause the Great Depression?" por Murray N. Rothbard, Noviembre 1959. * Latin America and the Great Depression por Ibsen Martinez, Abril de 2009. * Hoover, Bush, and Great Depressions por Mark Thornton, Enero de 2011. * "FDR: Sowing the Seeds of Chaos" por David Stockman, Mayo de 2013. * #33 – “The Great Depression was a Calamity of Unfettered Capitalism” por Lawrence W. Reed, Noviembre de 2014. Otros medios * Top Three Myths about the Great Depression and the New Deal, vídeo de Stephen Davies en Learn Liberty, junio de 2011.